Peacemaker Kurogane : Goes to Alabama
by Blue-Wolf
Summary: I think the title says it all. BUT! for people who don't know, no its not historically correct. BUT! I haven't really made a random story so this one is it. If your bored this is the story to read. Trust me. UPDATED! Chapter 5!
1. The Idea

**Peacemaker Kurogane : Going to Alabama**

**(this is kind of past and present mixed together... Really I read my friends story and got this idea. THANK YOU RENA I dedicate this to you.)**

**Chapter 1 : The Idea**

While the gang was sitting inside the training hall not training I might add. They were thinking about things to do. Must... THINK!

_'Why can't we just go... uh... where would we go?' _Tetsu thought.

_'I can read your mind Tetsu.' _Sano thought.

_'AHH! STOP THAT! Freaky Freak! FREAK!' _Tetsu yelled in his mind, for some strange reason it sounded chibified.

_'I'm TRYING to think over here!' _Someone said.

_'Todo? How did you start doing this?' _Tetsu asked... in his mind.

_'Well... its pretty easy when...' _Todo started.

Well Todo went into a very very long and boring mind conversation on how he read "How to Read Minds for Dummies." Sano was freaking Tetsu out and making him yell, yes in his mind. That was until, Mr. Hijikata came in yelling! YELLING I say!

"PACK UP WE'RE GOING TO ALABAMA!" Mr. Hijikata yelled as he opened the door.

Some mighty good leg action going on to, from the wind.

Everyone stared at Mr. Hijikata then Sano made the mistake.

_'I can read your mind Mr. Hijikata.' _

_'Stop that! YOU FREAKY FREAK!' _Mr. Hijikata thought.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?" Sano yelled standing up. "Oops..." He coughed and kind of sat back down.

"Yeah... WELL! Start packing up! I DEMAND YOU ALL!" Mr. Hijikata said, closing the doors. Walking away.

Everyone in the room has a big ANIME sweatdrop. "I guess we're going to..." Tetsu said until Tatsu walked in with the sky blue tears then he said.

"TETSU!" He ran up and grabbed Tetsu. "YOU CAN'T GO TO ALBAMA!"

"Why not?" Tetsu asked, as he was getting squished by his dear loving brother.

"BECAUSE! Its to dangerous!"

"Anything and everything is dangerous to you..." Tetsu said haveing grief behind him. (the blue and/or black squiggley lines)

Well Tetsu argued with his brother for a while. Ah. Loving brothers pinning each other down to get a point through. Can't you feel the love?

"I can hear the yelling." Shinpachi said.

Ah. So nice so loving. Thats why I am going to scoot away from them for a while.

"I SAID NO TETSU!"

This is scary. Don't you think? YES! I think so. Everyone think the same!

"I DEMAND YOU ALL!" Mr. Hijikata said through the other side of the door.

Okay thats just freaky. I'm getting scared of my own story. (cough) Yeah... WELL! I must leave it off here.

LOVE ALL WHO READS! I SHALL Think of ideas for my other stories too. I have writers block on Bloodshed and Love at the moment. BUT! I shall think of something. MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!


	2. The Magical Rainbow

**Chapter 2 : The "Magical" Rainbow**

WELL! The gang packed up and was heading to the road or what? Nowhere! MUHAH! Yeah... Any who! we shall read "How to write stories for dummies" and this story might go somewhere.

Sano, Tetsu, Shinpachi, Todo, and Yamazaki were sitting in a green wagon thing. They looked like they were having a jolly good time. Shinpachi was attacking Sano for some reason. Tetsu was sneaking food in his mouth. Yamazaki was sighing VERY heavily. Probably thinking something like, "Why do I have to be here?" or "I don't think I like those nuts, they leave a weird taste in my mouth." And if anyone thinks anything perverted that just shows you think with your sexual organs rather then your brain. Like Foamy said, From ANY WHO.

Todo was really layed back for some strange reason that is unknown to man or beast. Its kind of scary. But thats just me. I dunno why I'm scared though its my story. Hm... THAT is a mystery.

Todo sighed softly as the smelly cow poop breeze blew through his hair, which is in a bun.

Oh yeah thats a turn on. Must... Hold... Fan... Girls... Back! NO ATTACKING TODO! Back away slowly! GRRR!

Mr. Hijikata was running the green wagon. Mr. Hijikata called it the "magical" green wagon. I think he's on crack. How many people think that? SHHH! keep it to yourselves! yeah his feelings will be hurt.

"HEY! Must be the money!" Mr. Hijikata sang the song by Nelly.

Shinpachi and the rest had a "Oh My God" look on his face as they listened to Mr. Hijikata sing the song. Where he learned it I don't know. Question for everyone. Doo doo doo doo (twilight zone music).

"SWEET! HOME Alabama!" Mr. Hijikata started a new song.

Yep Mr. Hijikata is on crack. Mr. Kondou is sane. What is this world coming too? I'll tell you what. It's's coming to NOTHING. YEP. Its hard to believe but its true.

"Gettie up gettie up gettie up lets go lets hit the RAINBOW!" Mr. Hijikata said pointing to a rainbow. This wasn't a regular rainbow it was a "Magical" Rainbow. This rainbow will take them anywhere they wanna go.

"ALABAMA! WOO!" Mr. Hijikata yelled as he drove the wagon onto the "magical" rainbow.

How long will it take them to reach Alabama? Will they make it with they're sanity?

"MR. HIJIKATA STOP SINGING DAMMIT!" Shinpachi screamed.

Hm... a good question that is.

WELL! Love all who reads this very very Random story. YEP! Hm... I'm still thinking of ideas for "Bloodshed and Love" And "Class of 2005" I write some weird stories don't I? As long as you all don't care YES! Oh in CO2005 I figured out a name for the crush. If you all wanted to know.


	3. The Chopsticks

**Chapter 3 : The Chopsticks**

"AHHHHHHHH!" GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Susumu yelled clenching to the side of the wagon.

I mean "Magical" green wagon.

"YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THE WAGON!" Sano said grabbing Susumu before he did anything crazy. Then he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and held them to his throat.

"BACK AWAY! OR THE NINJA GETS IT!" Susumu said inching the chopsticks by his throat. "I'm warning you!"

"Uh... Okay man... Just put the chopsticks down." Todo said backing away.

"Yeah... and nobody will be harmed." Sano said.

"SHE'S AN AMERICAN GIRL!" Mr. Hijikata said.

I think thats a song by Trisha Yearwood song. I dunno I heard it somewhere but since they're heading to America why not?

"MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Susumu said taking his kimono off. "BE FREE AS A BIRD! FREE!"

"AHH! ITS BURNS!" Tetsu yelled covering his eyes.

"PUT THE KIMONO BACK ON!" Shinpachi yelled.

"GAH!" Todo said falling back.

"OH GOD THE HORROR!" Sano yelled covering his eyes.

After debating for 2 hours and the chopsticks. THEY finally got the kimono on Susumu. So everyone say YAY!

"PHEW! That was horrible..." Tetsu said looking over at Susumu, who was counting his toes.

This is a very long and boring trip. Being stuck with Tetsu, Sano, and Todo, I would go nuts too. But Shinpachi I could stay with him and never go crazy. (is having very VERY bad thoughts) Ah... that would be great... O.O I mean... Err... LOOK A UNICORN!

Mr. Hijikata FINALLY stopped singing after a lot of hours of having to listen to him rapping. That was very very strange. Even for me. The writer. Yep.

WILL they escape the clutches of Mr. Hijikata singing? Will Susumu ever figure out what comes after ten? Find out next time on

**Peacemaker Kurogane : Goes to Alabama **

Love all who reads this weird and random story! I'm 1/4 done with Class of 2005's next chappie. AND Bloodshed and Love will just have to wait til I get all this hyperness out of me. ;;


	4. ALABAMIANS!

**Chapter 4 : ALABAMAINS!**

As the gang reached the end of the "magical" rainbow only to see, BARS. YEP It was one of those roads that has nothing but bars and bad stores. VERY BAD! Yes as I get that point through our gang is heading to a bar. Mr. Hijikata is in a back alley. Do we wanna know whats happening? No I don't think we do.

Shinpachi walked to the front of the bar, that was until the bouncer came.

"I.D." The six foot something bouncer said looking down at Shinpachi.

"Whats I.D?"

"Identification. Now buddy or I'll throw you into that lake!" The six foot something bouncer said.

Shinpachi put on a cute little smile then got a wooden sword out and beat the crap out of that evil six foot something bouncer. He walked in whistleing. Sano was smiling at the girls in mini skirts, AS he scooted over to them. Todo just looked at everyone and sighed. Susumu jumped off the wagon and kissed the ground. Even though it had ciggerette buds everywhere.

"SWEET SWEET LAND!" Susumu shouted. Then looked up to see... ... ... a ninja looking girl. "SWEET SWEET GIRL!" He shouted running up to her.

Then he acted smooooooth very smooooooooooooth smooth enough to get slapped. Awww Sweet Susumu in love! Isn't it addorible!

Well... thats all i could think of! SORRY! I'm kind of not really thinking. I need to watch the show so i can get more Randomness ideas! And THANK YOU for the nice reviews. FOR THE PEOPLES who "flameified" me. I SAID "Its kind of past and present mixed together!" NOT historically correct! DID I? no any who!

Shinpachi: WOO! I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF A GUY!

Me: YAY! YOU DID!

Shinpachi: YAY!

Mr. Hijikata: WHEELS ON THE WAGON GO ROUND AND ROUND!

Me: YOU'RE OFF THE WAGON!

Mr. Hijikata: Oh... I am? DARN! I'M ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW THESE THINGS!

Me: Yes yes you are.

Mr. Hijikata: (pouts)

Me: ITS OK! WE STILL LOVE YOU!

Everyone except me and mr. hijikata: (cough and whistles)

Me: WELL! I STILL LOVE YOU!

Mr. Hijikata: Hmph

Me: YEP!

WELL LOTS OF LOVE! sorry it sucked soooooooooo much but! I'LL WRITE A BETTER ONE NEXT TIME! (waves) BYE BYES! for now... muahhahah


	5. WHAT?

**Chapter 4: WHAT?**

Mr. Hijikata finally came out of that alley. Still do we wanna know what he was doing? (Everyone: Yes indeed we do.) WELL TO BAD CUZ I'M NOT TELLIN' YA! Any who! Shinpachi with his cute little shortness and cute little smile got into the bar that the six foot something bouncer tried to keep him out of. Luckily for him, a guy, it was a strip club. Girls throwing their panties at people (Me: Note; I am a girl No I HAVE NEVER been to a strip club, I seen them on shows. Like Desperate house wives when her son and yeah little girl thing yeah ANY WHO!) what fun Shinpachi was having.

Now lets go to Todo. The man of the hour cuz I'm going to make him. He slowly stepped out of the "magical" green wagon. He looked around at this place, this so called "Alabama" he knew that they were being watched. DAMN AMERICANS watching his every move. "Dun Dun Dunna" Todo started going as he snuck around the places and the bars and the other places.

SUDDENLY! A GUY JUMPED OUT OF NO WHERE AND SAID "A BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Scaring the living crap out of Todo. Ah... what joy this started out as. First Mr. Hijikata wouldn't ever shut up. Sano could read minds.

_**!Flashback!**_

_I can read your mind Tetsu.' _Sano thought.

_'AHH! STOP THAT! Freaky Freak! FREAK!' Tetsu yelled in his mind, for some strange reason it sounded chibified._

_'I'm TRYING to think over here!' Someone said._

_'Todo? How did you start doing this?' Tetsu asked... in his mind._

_**!End of Flashback!**_

Ah yes... Good Times Good Times. They should get drunk then praise the gods of whatever and then go back to being drunk then stealing some guys underwear and freeze it. Cuz we all know these guys DON'T WEAR bras. Well... Sano is questionable but I won't press that issue.

"HEY!" Sano said as he was singing to 'If you wanna go and take a ride wit me' by Nelly and a lot of other rappers.

"MUST BE THE MONEY!" Some dude that we don't even know shouted that. WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM? we shall never know will we? No i don't think we will.

"DUDE! LIKE DUDE AND THE DUDE ANIMAL LOOK DUDE AND DUDE!" Tetsu shouted. He found out a new word as we can all see.

Now time for the something... WORD GAME! (Everyone: (applause)) Thank you thank you! And now our host me! Ok! The new word that Tetsu found out is...

A) Animal

B) Look

C) Dude

D) Like

CORRECT ANSWER after the story. Now onwards to the story!

Lets concentrate on... wait... Do you hear that? Sounds like...

"MR. HIJIKATA!"

YES! I WAS RIGHT! it is Mr. Souji Okita! YAY! (Everyone: (Very Loud Applause)) Lets praise God... wait no LETS PRAISE ME! thank you thank you No really! Thank you! I know I'm great! (Is sooo conceeded... or however you spell it but! IT IT sounds funny and yeah... Nevermind) Yes... Indeed. Now Souji ran up out of breathe. But what is this! HIS HAIR UP IN... (Bum Bum BUM) CLIPS? WHO DID THIS? I DEMAND TO KNOW! (Someone: It was me...) YOU'RE FIRED! (Someone: But I wasn't even hired...) Oh... then You're Hired! (Someone: REALLY?) Yes... now YOU'RE FIRED! (Someone: Thats one crazed up Fruit Loop!) Now Hushy Mushy I need to finish my story.

Wait. NOO! It's my bed time. SORRY FOLKS!

Mr. Hijikata: You suck at writing stories

Me: I'm sick! What do you want from me!

Mr. Hijikata: Good story lines

Me: SHUT UP! Mr. Hyku or Haiku however you spell it! I can't spell to save my life just sound it out

Mr. Hijikata: You tell us every story you can't spell

Me: I remind those who are rude to meh

Mr. Hijikata: Bleh

Me: Bleh Yourself

Mr. Hijikata: Bleh... Myself!

Me: Any who! LOVE ALL WHO READS thanks for sticking around I really need to add more chapters to bloodshed and love and Class of 2005 Started it last year... maybe i should switch the title to class of 2006... Review and tell me what i should do! Cuz you all are nice like that THANKS! SEE YA'S! oh and NO CORRECT ANSWER FOR YOU! have a nice day


End file.
